A Demigod Thanksgiving
by EverythingCollided
Summary: All of the demigods come together for a Thanksgiving dinner at Camp Half-Blood with their old friends and small children. Fluff, pregnancy, and children make a fun feast! May be a little OOC. One-shot.


**A/N: I suddenly thought of this and immediately wrote it. I love writing about everyone's children, they're just so cute!**

Percy knocked on the familiar wood of the apartment door. He sometimes missed this place.

The door was opened to reveal his mother who seemed out of breath, but still smiling her usual kind smile. Her hair was graying more and more and wrinkles were starting to form on her face, but she was still the same kind-hearted woman.

"I made them cookies and suddenly they want to run everywhere!" She exclaimed. Percy and Annabeth could smell the familiar scent of blue cookies wafting out of the apartment and into the hallway.

Percy smiled and hugged her. "Thanks for watching them mom." Sally returned the hug still mystified at how old he was. She sometimes missed her little boy who went on life-threatening quests.

Percy released Sally and was replaced with Annabeth. "How do you it?" Sally asked after Annabeth pulled away.

Annabeth laughed. "With a lot of patience and a very controlled temper. Plus I've lived with this Seaweed Brain for years." She wrapped her arm around Percy as he pouted.

"Hey! I had to live with you too." Sally laughed at his childish behavior despite being thirty-one.

"Mom! Dad!" Annabeth and Percy turned just in time to be slammed into by two small bodies.

Percy ruffled his daughter's curly black hair and picked her up in his arms. "I'm going to say you didn't behave." He said.

She smiled his same lopsided smile and shook her head. "It was Luke's fault! He was the one who wanted to play tag!"

Percy turned his gaze over to Luke who seemed to be dealing with an angered Annabeth. "You need to behave. I will take away your camp privileges." She articulated each word she said.

Luke's green eyes widened before he nodded vigorously. "Yes ma'am." He loved camp and Uncle Leo was going to be there. He was awesome.

She turned her grey eyes to Silena's own and crossed her arms. "Did _you_ behave?"

Percy and Silena glanced at each other before nodding in unison. "Yes ma'am." Silena assured her. Percy always helped out Silena with her mother because he did have a slight soft spot for his daughter even though he wouldn't admit it to anyone.

Annabeth smiled at her daughter and picked up Luke who glared at his twin sister over his mother's shoulder to which got replied to with Silena sticking out her tongue at him mockingly. She walked to Sally and side-hugged her with her free arm. "Thanks again for watching these troublemakers Sally."

"You know that you can always bring them here right?" Sally always felt she should repay Annabeth for finding her son and keeping him safe all that time. She had been so worried and Annabeth being there helped her be reassured that her boy would come home safe.

Annabeth sighed. "Sally, you know you don't have to find ways to repay me. We have the man that we both love back. That's payment enough." Annabeth hoped that this would be the last time they had this repeating conversation. Sally was her second mother during the years that she had known Percy and she didn't need her feeling responsible for anything.

Sally looked to Percy who was joking with his daughter. "He is a good father isn't he?" She asked with a smile. She was glad that his children wouldn't hate their father for not being there. They would have someone to look up to.

"Yeah he is. He's a troublemaker though." Annabeth chuckled as she shook her head.

"But you love him." It wasn't a question that Sally asked, it was a statement. She knew what they had gone through and how they stuck together through all of it just to be with each other.

"But I love him." Annabeth agreed. Sally smiled and hugged Annabeth one more time and Luke, who was still using the same glare his mother possessed on his sister, oblivious to the conversation that had just taken place. She went to do the same to Percy and Silena.

"Mom?" Her son called from her shoulder. She swiveled her head to look at him. "I'm hungry."

Annabeth laughed lightly. He may have her hair and smarts, but he had Percy's eyes and definitely his appetite. "We're going to camp soon." Luke leaned his chin on her shoulder and stared at his father.

Annabeth leaned on the doorframe as she waited for Percy. It sometimes shocked her how much he and Silena were alike. She was basically him in girl form, except for the grey eyes. They were always up to something troublesome and they had the exact same mischievous spark in their eyes. She already received headaches just thinking about the tough times ahead when Silena started dating. She could already picture Percy answering the door with Riptide 'coincidentally' in his hand and a stubborn look on his face. Poor boy.

"Okay. We ready?" Percy asked her after Sally had finished her goodbyes. He still looked like the seventeen year old that had gone through Hell with her.

"He definitely is." She jerked her head towards Luke.

Percy nodded firmly. "Good."

Percy opened the door for her. "Bye Grandma!" Their twins yelled to Sally as the door closed behind them.

Percy unlocked the car and slowly set Silena down, Annabeth following suit. Their kids immediately ran for the car, excited for the trip ahead. The couple laughed at their kids as they followed slowly.

Percy opened her door for her. "You do know that Jason's son has a crush on Lena right?" She whispered into his ear before giving him a quick peck on the lips and jumping into the passenger's seat.

Percy stood there for a moment comprehending what his wife just said. An amused scowl formed on his face as if he was amazed that another boy had the guts to like his daughter. Annabeth snickered as he closed the door behind her and entered the driver's seat.

Percy looked in the rearview mirror to make sure his kids were buckled in before starting the car.

Annabeth looked behind her seat, a little anxious. She had a surprise for Percy and she didn't know exactly how well he would take it. "You guys excited?"

Silena smiled her lopsided smile as she nodded. "Ezzie and Stevie are going to be there! They always help me pull pranks!" Esperanza Valdez and Stephanie Stoll were her best friends and they pulled pranks on the camp every year. Esperanza was a sweetheart on the outside, but she was the mechanic for the camp pranks. Stefanie, being the daughter of Travis, was the mastermind behind them and Silena knew the strategies they could use for them. They were like the Stoll twins times ten and they were only six.

Annabeth looked at Percy helplessly and he just smirked at her as he reached for her hand.

"What about you Luke?" Annabeth asked in hope that one of her children would be cooperating.

"Yeah; Birch, Ryan, and I are going to play in the forest and climb the trees." He smiled at them. Annabeth's motherly instincts worried that her son could fall but remembered that he would be safe with Jason's son.

Percy scoffed from beside her. "That's not fair. Superman can just fly right up to the top. Cheater." Ryan's nickname had been Superman ever since he started flying when he won a soccer game. Piper and Jason freaked out and called everyone they knew. They were great parents though.

Luke leaned forward in his seat. "He promised he wouldn't fly." He told his father who just shook his head disbelievingly.

"You never trust Superman. Remember who his father is." Percy gave Luke a look through the mirror above him.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow questioningly at her husband. He just innocently shrugged, but Annabeth knew he was still caught up on the fact that his daughter was being crushed on.

Then the question that very parent hates was spoken by Silena. "Are we there yet?"

Percy and Annabeth chuckled. Percy gave Annabeth's hand a squeeze as he continued driving to Long Island.

* * *

They parked along with the many other former campers cars and began their trek to Camp Half-Blood.

Percy and Annabeth could already smell the strawberries just walking up Half-Blood Hill. Peleus the Dragon, now full grown, greeted them with a plume of fire from his nostrils.

Their children ran down the hill to go find their friends but Percy and Annabeth stood still.

Percy put an arm around Annabeth's shoulders and pulled her close. "I remember my first time walking up this hill." He sighed as he remembered the past.

Annabeth leaned her head on his shoulder and breathed in his oceanic scent. "You still drool in your sleep." She remembered being twelve years old and having a crush on him. She smiled at the eyes she had grown to love more and more in the past fifteen years.

He chuckled. "I really miss this place." He said sadly as his eyes scanned over the cabins, reminiscing. "The capture the flag games, canoe lake, and lava wall." He sighed. "Now I'm just… old."

Annabeth laughed silently. "This place holds a lot of memories for us. Good and bad. But we made it through them. Together."

Percy's roaming eyes settled on hers. He placed a kiss on her lips. They still had the same salty taste they did when they found each other again after Hera took him away.

"I love you Wise Girl." He smiled that lopsided grin that she loved.

"I love you too Seaweed Brain." She smiled back at him, regarding with giddiness that look of love in his eyes that she saw every day. "Now let's go see if I can still kick your butt at sword fighting."

Percy looked at her challengingly. "Oh yeah? Well, I may be rusty but I can still dominate you with Riptide."

Annabeth started slowly walking to the bottom of the hill. "Oh really?"

Percy crossed his arms defiantly. "Really."

* * *

Everyone had finally arrived for dinner in the Dining Pavilion and Percy and Annabeth were definitely ready for it after dueling and tying with one win each. Annabeth was too prideful to admit to Percy that he had almost beaten her when the familiar horn echoed through the camp.

As they were walking to the pavilion from the Arena, they saw Jason and Piper.

Percy clapped a hand on Jason's shoulder. "Hey Blondie. How's the family?" Jason jumped slightly causing Percy to snicker.

"Good. Doctor says the baby's' healthy." Jason answered him, looking at his seven month pregnant wife lovingly.

"You know the gender yet?" Percy asked. Jason didn't tell anyone, but he wanted a girl. He knew how much Piper would love to have one.

Jason shook his head. "No; we're surprising ourselves." The need to know was killing Jason but he would wait for Piper's sake.

Annabeth stopped in front of Piper and grabbed her hands. "Piper! You look great!"

Piper rolled her kaleidoscope eyes. "Annabeth we both know you're lying." Piper no doubt looked better than Annabeth when she was seven months in. No one really got close to Annabeth except for Percy because she was a very angry pregnant woman.

"I'm still happy for you." Annabeth hugged her friend. Cautious of the baby bump between them.

Annabeth whispered in Piper's ear. "I need to talk to you in private." She needed someone's help with this surprise and Piper was a good friend to her.

Piper nodded at her. She grabbed her arm and turned her to their husbands. "Excuse us. We're going to use the bathroom." Jason absentmindedly nodded, used to Piper having to use the restroom often.

"Meet us at the Pavilion after!" Percy yelled to them as they ventured away.

Piper walked her to the cabins which were sure to empty due to the dinner horn. She peeked in the Athena cabin for confirmation before entering and pulling Annabeth behind her.

She leaned against a bookshelf and looked Annabeth up and down. Her eyes bore into Annabeth's. "Spill."

Annabeth sighed and unconsciously sat down on the bunk that used to be hers. She remembered sitting here and soaking up everything from Daedalus' laptop that she could. "I'm nervous." She told Piper who hadn't blinked since she stepped into the cabin.

"About?" She pressed. She hadn't seen Annabeth this nervous since her wedding day.

Annabeth knew Piper well enough to know that she would be happy for her. "I...I'm pregnant." She looked to Piper anxiously.

Piper's lips curled into an amused smile. She sat next to Annabeth and hugged her. "Really? Oh that's great Annabeth! Why were you so nervous?"

"You're the only person I've told. Percy doesn't know." Piper's eyebrows furrowed together in thought.

"When were you planning on telling him?" Her tone wasn't angry; it was more confused than anything.

"Tonight, but I'm worried how he'll react. We _already_ have two extreme troublemakers." Annabeth chewed on her bottom lip worriedly.

Piper laughed loudly. She took both of Annabeth's hands. " _That's_ what you're worried about?" She asked incredulously. "Annabeth, really? Percy loves you more than anything! If anything he'll be mad that you didn't tell him sooner." Piper's voice was assuring and was empowered with a bit of charmspeak. Annabeth had absolutely nothing to worry about. Her only obstacle was herself.

Annabeth's features gradually became those of a child of Athena; courageous. "Thanks Pipes. I thought if anyone knew what to do, it would be you." Annabeth hugged her once before rising off her bunk.

Annabeth looked back to Piper and saw tears streaming down her face. "Piper?"

Piper furiously wiped her tears away. "Sorry. Seven months pregnant and all." She forced out a laugh that turned into more of a sob.

Annabeth grabbed a tissue and handed it to her. "Thanks." She smiled as more tears fell.

Once Piper's tears were wiped away and they took a well-deserved trip to the bathroom, they were finally ready to eat a Thanksgiving dinner.

They arrived to find all of their friends from their teenage years roaming around the pavilion, burning offerings, and rushing to get to seats. It was the one time a year they got to sit wherever they wanted because of all of the visiting demigods.

Annabeth spotted Percy and Jason offering their food and escorted Piper over to them.

"There you are!" Jason had to yell over all the voices cascading throughout the hall. Piper kissed him on the cheek.

"Where's Ryan?" She yelled. Jason pointed to a table where Leo was sitting with Ezzie in his lap and Ryan and Luke standing beside him. He was pulling inventions out of his old, oil-stained tool belt and watching the amusement on the children's faces happily.

Piper hobbled over to him. He was offering the kids mints when she came up next to him. "Sup, Beauty Queen." He poked her stomach lightly. "And Beauty Queen Jr."

Piper smiled at Leo fondly. "Hey Leo. You haven't started pranking right?" She raised one eyebrow at him. Leo and Ezzie were the builders of all the pranks that were organized on the camp.

He looked to his eight year old daughter who pretended to zip her mouth shut. "Team Leo never reveals their secrets." He preceded to high five his daughter.

Esperanza had tanned skin with Leo's curls and Calypso's caramel colored hair. Her eyes were almond-shaped and held hazel orbs that had the same crazy spark as her father's shining in them. She had her own little tool belt around her waist that no doubt held tools for a developing prank, and a hot pink bandana holding her ponytail in place.

Piper sat down, too tired to stand with her heavy stomach. "Do you want Calypso to find out?" Leo sighed.

"C'mon Beauty Queen, she doesn't let us have any fun in the house. Only in the workshop; and we really want to prank people. Right Ezzie?" His daughter shared his love for mechanics.

"Please? Me, Lena, and Stevie already made plans!" Her crazy eyes were bright with childish humor and Piper melted at the girl's hopeful face.

Piper grumbled. "Fine, but you better get started before your mom gets here." She smiled brightly, hopped off Leo's lap, and ran off.

"Ryan." Her son looked to her with his kaleidoscope eyes expectantly. "Go get your father and some food." He began walking to his father with Luke following in tow. "And I want to see something green on that plate mister! You too Luke!" She called before they were too far from her. They groaned.

"You're going to make him eat vegetables? On Thanksgiving?" Leo asked her incredulously, smirking through his words.

"Leo-"Piper started but was interrupted when Leo put his hands in a surrendering motion.

"Hey, I learned not to mess with a pregnant woman. Remember Calypso?" Leo shuddered dramatically. He loved Calypso, but sometimes she was a little less Sunshine and a little more thunderstorm.

Piper laughed remembering an angry pregnant Calypso pouring chocolate pudding in Leo's curly hair. "You _did_ offend her."

"I couldn't help it okay? She had chocolate _all_ over her mouth! I didn't know she was going to invoke her pregnant lady wrath on me! Plus, that pudding stayed in my hair for _days_!" Leo retorted, waving his arms in random directions to emphasize his point.

"You learned your lesson." Piper told him between laughs. When Leo didn't use terrible jokes, he was actually able to make you laugh.

Leo gestured over to Ryan with a quizzical look. "So, Superman Jr. huh?" Leo had called him Superman even before he had started flying.

Piper looked at her son throwing a biscuit in tribute to the gods. "Yep. It was either that, lightning or charmspeak so we were prepared when he launched."

Leo smiled and nodded. "Did the mist cover that?" If Leo was mortal, it would have made his day to see a seven year old flying.

Piper shrugged, smiling to herself. "I have no idea. We just grabbed his soccer gear and ran to the car after that." Leo chuckled.

"What about Esperanza?" Piper asked. She was about Leo's age when he discovered his power so it was a possibility she inherited it.

Leo shook his head sadly. "Calypso's almost positive she has no power because it's so rare and it was mixed with a mortal, but she's so smart with mechanics now that it would be stupid not to just have that power. And I _really_ want to have a fireball fight with someone who won't die." Leo loved to have his daughter help him around the shop and it would be amazing to have her playing with fire. Literally.

Piper sighed. "I really hope this one's a girl." She rubbed her round stomach. "But she wouldn't be like those other Aphrodite girls; she would be raised so she wasn't shallow and she wouldn't want those designer clothes just so someone will finally notice her because she doesn't feel good enough-" She had begun crying again.

Leo shook his head again. "You pregnant girls are so sensitive. Come here; wipe your tears on Uncle Leo's shirt." Piper laid her forehead on Leo's shoulder as she let out her overpowered emotions onto his shirt.

Jason came with his plate of food. He saw Piper crying and his hand immediately went to his back pocket, pulling out a stack of tissues and giving one to his wife. "T- Thanks." She grabbed the tissue and wiped her tears. She balled the tissue up in her hand and punched Leo in the shoulder. "Stupid hormones!"

Leo grunted and rubbed his shoulder. "Why am I the target for all the angry pregnant women?" He asked Jason who shrugged with a smirk.

"You always said you were a ladies man." Jason said encouragingly, making Piper giggle.

"It's taking effect fifteen years too late." Leo said as Jason sat down between him and Piper.

* * *

Frank and Hazel were the last ones to arrive at Camp Half-Blood. They would have flown here from New Rome and been two days early like Percy and Annabeth, but Frank had insisted that they save money from the flight and fly on the 'Dragon Frank Express' all the way across the country. That wasn't on Hazel's best trip list.

"C'mon Frank! We need to hurry!" Hazel exclaimed as she saw all of the people moving towards the Mess Hall under the darkening sky.

"Hazel dinner just started. We have time." Frank assured her as he wrapped his big arms around her form. She leaned back into her husband's arms for a minute, remembering the war that took place in the past. Camp Half-Blood was just so different from Camp Jupiter and Hazel enjoyed the scenery change. The freeness of the camp made Hazel feel like a thirteen year old again.

"But I want to talk to everyone." She took Frank's hand from around her waist and dragged him down the hill, Frank trying not to trip over his feet.

"See, Hazel everyone is just now getting their food." Frank told her as they entered the Mess Hall and saw all of the roaming demigods.

She ignored Frank's statement and looked for a familiar face of one of her Argo II comrades. She spotted a mop of black hair and curly golden locks burning tributes to the gods. She pointed to them. "There's Percy and Annabeth!" She once again dragged Frank along behind her as she squeezed through the crowd of demigods. Hazel was always like this every year; trying to talk to all the people she could. She found it fun learning about the modern age. She usually dragged Frank around all night long, but he didn't mind as long as he was with her.

"Percy!" Hazel had learned to yell over the past years she had been here. Percy's head shot up at the sound of his name and he turned to see Hazel dragging a very exasperated Frank behind her.

"Hazel! Hey!" Percy said as he gave her a quick hug, Frank doing the same to Annabeth.

Hazel hugged Annabeth before talking again. "Sorry we're late! Frank decided to go by dragon." Hazel explained with a shake of her head towards Frank.

"It saved us money." Frank defended himself. That and he didn't think he could be stuffed into small airplane seats.

Annabeth smiled at their small bickering, remembering the young awkward couple aboard the Argo II. They had opened up so much more after the war.

"Well at least you're here. " Percy searched around the room before continuing. "Seems as if we decided on the Apollo table this year" He finished pointing to a table where Leo, Jason, and Piper were sitting. In the years they had been here, they had chosen a different gods table. It wasn't purposeful, it just happened.

Percy turned to Annabeth. "But we have to round up all the kids. Unfortunately." The unlucky souls who had to gather up the children usually got at least one of the pranks aimed on them. All of the adults had taken turns each year.

"Good luck!" Frank and Hazel called as Percy and Annabeth ventured off to find all of the pranksters.

Frank and Hazel meanwhile got their food, preformed their burnt offerings, and joined the demigod crew at the Apollo table.

"Do you remember how green Juniper turned when the Stolls pulled down Grover's pants?" Leo gasped out as he laughed. Everyone smiled at the memories.

Frank and Hazel sat down across from Jason and Piper. Leo nodded to Frank in acknowledgement. "Mr. Chinese Canadian Baby Man" Then to Hazel. "Mrs. Chinese Canadian Baby Man." Leo always greeted them like that ever since they had gotten married five years ago. They were completely used to it by now.

Frank did the same back to Leo. "Repair _Man_ " He had made sure to change the boy to man because Leo declined to be called a boy after he turned eighteen.

Piper smiled at Hazel. "Hey Haze."

Hazel returned the smile. "Pipes." She switched her gaze to Piper's protruding stomach. "You okay?" She asked her.

"As long as I get to eat, I'm completely fine." Piper responded. Carrying a second person with you was sometimes exhausting.

Leo gaped at her. "You won't be such a Beauty Queen if you have food smeared all over your face."

Piper crossed her arms and glared at him. "What did we go over earlier?"

Leo gulped and nodded. "Yes ma'am." He saluted her and went back to his mashed potatoes.

Percy and Annabeth came back into the hall with an army of children seemingly unharmed.

The children quickly ran to the plates, wanting to get their food, sacrifice a piece hastily, and rush to the table to finally fill their empty stomachs.

Percy and Annabeth finished their dinner chores first and finally marched over to the table.

Piper and Jason, who had been the gathering committee last year, looked at them, aghast. "How did you get all of them so fast?" It had taken Piper and Jason way longer to gather the children and they had come back with flour all over them in the process.

They looked at each other smugly. "We have our ways." Percy said simply.

Percy sat down beside Frank and began furiously eating his Thanksgiving dinner. Annabeth rolled her eyes at him but smiled nonetheless.

Annabeth looked at every one. "Do you guys know every single child here tonight? I need to know for sure if I got them all." Annabeth didn't want to be responsible if someone's child fell into the Labyrinth.

Annabeth continued. "I know of Stevie Stoll, Ryan, Luke, Lena, Ezzie, Clarisse's Bandana Triplets, and Birch who's with his mom Juniper right now, and Malcolm's son. Is that it?" She asked worriedly.

"Aren't Reyna and her daughter here?" Asked Frank, unsure. He wasn't sure if Reyna would even bring her adopted daughter with her or if she even came.

Annabeth shook her head. "No, I think she's doing something with her sister this year." Everybody nodded, not surprised by that.

"What about the Hunters?" Asked Leo.

Jason shook his head. "No they're having their own Thanksgiving hunt according to Thalia."

"Well I think that's-"Leo's sentence was interrupted by a gasp behind him. All of the demigods involuntarily reached for their weapons. The kids were huddled around someone by the pit. Leo stood and easily peered over their heads.

Esperanza was standing in front of the pit holding what must have been a piece of food once upon a time, but was now a pile of ash. Fire licked her palms as she dropped the ash on the floor in shock.

Leo smiled widely and looked at Piper. "Looks like we have another fire-user." Piper smiled at her friend. Leo pushed his way through the huddle of kids crowding his daughter. He knelt down to her height.

"What was that?" She asked him, holding up her palm curiously.

Leo smiled as he explained. "Ezzie, do you remember that power I use where I create fire in my hands?" Ezzie nodded at him, not losing eye contact with her extinguished hands. "Well, you have it too, but please be careful okay? We'll learn to control it at home." Leo made sure that Ezzie had soaked up every single word he said.

She looked at her palm one more time before smiling happily. "That's so cool!" She kept on staring at her hands as she smiled excitedly.

Leo stood up smiling himself. "I know!" Despite him being a dad, Leo was still a child at heart and was excited for his daughter.

Esperanza looked up at him, curly ponytail swishing behind her. "Can we have fireball fights?" Her eyes were wide with the excitement of learning something new about herself.

Leo knelt back down to his daughter's height. His smile lit up his elfish features. "Of course!" Ezzie laughed with her Dad.

"You two are going to be a lot of trouble." Calypso appeared from the thinning crowd with a solemn face.

Ezzie smiled at her mother, too giddy to be timid. "Yes mom."

Calypso kissed her daughter's cheek and lifted her off the ground. Her solemn face was replaced with one of happiness. "I am proud of you though honey."

"It's not so impossible after all Sunshine." Leo told her smugly, referring to her disbelief of her daughter having this power.

She looked at both of them. "Just _please_ no fire in the house." She begged them. She didn't want a burnt hole in any curtains or her for that matter.

Leo smiled at her mischievously. "No promises." He kissed her, making his daughter look away in disgust.

"Now, let's go join the others."

* * *

Everyone had finally gotten their food and was conversing and laughing with their long-time friends. The Stolls had joined, despite Travis being splattered with brown paint whilst going to the bathroom thanks to Stevie, Lena, and Ezzie. Nico and Will shadow-traveled from their honeymoon location for Thanksgiving. Grover, Juniper, and their little satyr Birch had returned from the woods recently. Clarisse had sat down with her Bandana Triplets that looked just like her when she was a camper, and Malcolm and his wife had come in a frenzy searching for their son. All of the kids had finally sat down and were shoveling their faces with food.

Chiron stood in centaur form. "Thank you all for coming." His voice boomed over all of the conversations. "It means a lot that old campers can reunite and remember old times." He smiled, his old eyes scanning over all of the demigods faces. "A toast to all of the new campers and old." He held up his glass for a second along with the other campers before compacting himself back into his wheelchair to eat. Mr. D rolled his eyes next to him and took a sip of his Diet Coke. His eyes widened and he spit the contents out onto his plate.

All of the children laughed and high-fived each other. Percy winked at his daughter and mouthed "Good job." She grinned at him. Annabeth may not have favored it, but Percy loved having a prankster in the house.

"Hey, where'd you go for your honeymoon?" Hazel asked Nico, who had wanted to keep the location a secret.

"Hawaii." He answered simply.

Will cut in. "He gets his black beach and I get my sun. It took us forever to decide on something." He shook his head in memory of the list they went through.

"We could have just stayed here." Nico told him nonchalantly.

Will started shaking his head before Nico even finished his sentence. "No. No. No. We had a wedding. We are having a honeymoon Ghosty." Nico let his lips quirk up at Will's insistence. He had smiled more recently. Will brought some of the cheerful Mythomagic kid that Nico had lost back out.

Jason looked across Leo and smiled at Nico. "I'm happy for you guys." He was happy that Nico wasn't that lonely kid that was crushing on Percy anymore. Will helped him more than anyone could have.

"Thanks." Nico's eyes showed deeper thanks than just to a compliment. He respected Jason for staying quiet all that time and helping him in the past.

Percy nudged Annabeth and jerked his head in Luke's direction. He was talking to Esperanza. She laughed and a pink color graced his cheeks. "Should we be worried about that?'

Annabeth groaned lightly and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Gods, they're only six!"

Percy chuckled. "I think we have to worry about Leo more than anything." Leo was glaring at Luke as if he had just killed Festus. Annabeth and Percy both laughed with each other.

Leo looked at Percy with a smirk, still glaring, and pointed in front of Luke. Silena was laughing, red faced, with Ryan. Percy's sea green eyes squinted in a glare of his own. Annabeth laughed even harder. It was a little sad seeing her children liking someone else, but she was proud of them and wanted them to be happy. Percy, not so much. Annabeth and Calypso shared a 'Our husbands are crazy' look with each other.

Annabeth tugged his hand to get his attention away from his daughter. "Hey, I need to talk to you."

"Okay?" He looked genuinely confused but followed his wife as she got up and led the way out of the pavilion.

"Those two." Clarisse said with a shake of her head and a smile. She thought back to waiting and waitingfor the Kelp Head to finally kiss her.

"They took long enough." The Stolls said. They still managed say things at the same time. They were as exasperated as Clarisse with them. They were so oblivious for years.

Piper looked at them disbelievingly. "It wasn't that bad?"

Connor nodded his head frantically. "Oh yes it was! She kissed him and he still didn't make another move until a _year_ later!" Piper had never been told stories of the developing Percabeth. It had never really come up and she never asked.

"And _that_ is why we call him Kelp Head." Clarisse said with a roll of her eyes.

Travis furrowed his eyebrows at her. "Wait, where's Chrissy?" He asked. The Stolls had a nickname for everyone.

"Business trip. He wanted to come though."

The Stolls scoffed. "How could he not? He gets to see us." Connor put a hand to his chest.

"That would be a reason that I _wouldn't_ come." Clarisse said with snicker.

Jason put his hand on Piper's arm. "You okay Pipes?" He always checked on her once in a while. He didn't want her to be uncomfortable anywhere.

Piper took a sip of her water before answering. "Jason, I'm fine. You know I love doing this." Her eyes were assuring and calmed Jason.

"I know, I just want you to feel comfortable."

Piper kissed him. "I'm definitely comfortable." Jason was so protective. Over the baby, Ryan, and Piper. Being a child of Jupiter can make you paranoid over the people you love.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and touched her stomach. "Of course you are."

* * *

Annabeth led Percy to the dock of the canoe lake. Piper's words had helped her extinguish her nerves. She was more excited to tell him if anything.

Percy laced his fingers through hers. "What is it?"

She smiled at him. "I have important news."

He looked confused. "Is this about the kids?" None of them had shown signs of having his control over water so he didn't know what Annabeth was going to tell him.

Annabeth smiled wider and nodded. "Yes."

Percy wasn't confused about the topic anymore, he wanted know what had Annabeth so smiley. "Continue, Wise Girl."

Annabeth took Percy's other hand. "We're going to have one more."

Percy didn't understand what she meant at first, but slowly pieced together what she was saying. He smiled a perfect lopsided smile. "Really?" He asked his wife excitedly. She nodded in answer.

"How long have you known?" Percy's beam was so wide the corners of his eyes crinkled.

"A couple of days now. I didn't know how you would react."

Percy gave her a bewildered look. "Why would you be worried about that?"

She shrugged. "We already have enough stress with those two running around."

He let out a loud laugh. "Sometimes Wise Girl, you think too much."

He let go of her hands and enveloped her in a hug. He was happy to add another baby into their rambunctious family. He didn't care about his kids being troublemakers. When he joined them in their tricks he felt like he was twelve again.

He pulled away from the hug enough to smash his lips to hers. After fifteen years of being together, he still felt like his brain was melting through his body when she kissed him.

Annabeth smiled into the kiss. She didn't know why she was nervous in the first place. If they had survived through Gaea, they could survive through a few more headaches.

She pulled away and looked up at the starry sky. "Bob says hello." She and Percy still fulfilled their promise to the Titan. Once in a while, they would deliver the message for him again. He had sacrificed himself for them. The least they could do was talk to the stars for him.

Percy smiled up at the sky sadly. "Bob says hello." He repeated her words himself.

Annabeth untangled herself from Percy's arms and took his hand. "C'mon. Before people think we've been attacked." That hadn't happened. Yet.

Percy's sad smile turned into a mischievous one as he came up with an idea. "Wait." Annabeth looked to him as he pointed to the lake. "For old times' sake?" It seemed like it was a different lifetime when their friends had dumped them into the lake. It kind of had been.

Annabeth smiled back at him. "For old times' sake." Percy grabbed her waist and picked her up slightly. She laughed as he jumped off the dock into the water. They watched the colorful fish swim through the water and the naiads wave at them as Percy made an air bubble at the bottom of the lake.

And it was pretty much the _second_ best underwater kiss of all time.

* * *

 **If you thought it was a little rushed, I'm there with you. I still hope you enjoyed though! Some of you might want a continuation, so just let me know. Even though this is a one-shot, I totally understand wanting to have a 'sequel'. How was this for a first fanfiction?**


End file.
